marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor
| Box2 Image = Thor Vol 4 6 Women of Marvel Variant Textless.jpg | Box2 Text = Jane Foster }} }} | Alternate1 = 94; Thor Odinson (Earth-94) from Scarlet Spiders Vol 1 3 Page 15.png | Alternate2 = 98 | Alternate3 = 110; Thor Odinson (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate4 = 148; Thor Odinson (Earth-148) from Excalibur Vol 1 46.jpg | Alternate5 = 155 | Alternate6 = 161; Thor (Earth-161) 0002.jpg | Alternate7 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-295) from X-Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate8 = Thor | Alternate9 = Donar; Thor Odinson (Earth-398).png | Alternate10 = 538 | Alternate11 = 555; Thor Odinson (Earth-555).jpg | Alternate12 = 666; Thor Odinson (Earth-666) from Secret Avengers Vol 1 34 (Cover).jpg | Alternate13 = 689; Thor Odinson (Earth-689) from Avengers Annual Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate14 = 691 | Alternate15 = 717; Thor Odinson (Earth-717).jpg | Alternate16 = 763 | Alternate17 = 774; Thor Odinson (Earth-774) from What If Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 776 | Alternate19 = 788; Thor Odinson (Earth-788) 002.jpg | Alternate20 = 804; Thor Odinson (Earth-804) (cut).jpg | Alternate21 = 829; Thor (Earth-829) 0001.jpg | Alternate22 = 904; Thor Odinson (Earth-904).jpg | Alternate23 = 905 | Alternate24 = 906; Thor Odinson (Earth-906).jpg | Alternate25 = 907 | Alternate26 = 917; Thor Odinson (Earth-917).jpg | Alternate27 = 928; Thor Odinson (Earth-928).jpg | Alternate28 = 929 | Alternate29 = 938 | Alternate30 = 952; Thor Odinson (Earth-952).jpg | Alternate31 = 982 | Alternate32 = 985 | Alternate33 = Thor; Thor Odinson (Earth-991) 001.jpg | Alternate34 = 1004; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate35 = 1027; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate36 = 1081 | Alternate37 = 1089; Thor Odinson (Earth-1089) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-1089) from What If? Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate38 = 1193; Thor Odinson (Earth-1193).jpg | Alternate39 = 1298 | Alternate40 = 1610; Thor Odinson (Earth-1610) from Cataclysm The Ultimates' Last Stand Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate41 = 1611; Thor Odinson (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate42 = 2021; Thor Odinson (Earth-2021).jpg | Alternate43 = 2081 | Alternate44 = 2149; Thor Odinson (Earth-2149) from Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 2182 | Alternate46 = 2189 | Alternate47 = 2301; Thor Odinson (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse Eternity Twilight Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate48 = 3515 | Alternate49 = 4023; Exiles Vol 1 45 page 10 Thor Galactus Hercules (Earth-4023).jpg | Alternate50 = 4162 | Alternate51 = 4321; Thor (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate52 = 4400 | Alternate53 = 5113; Thor (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate54 = 5560; Thor Odinson (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate55 = 5631; Thor Odinson (Earth-5631) Thor and the Warriors Four Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate56 = 5700; Thor Odinson (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate57 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-6001) Hulked Out Heroes Vol 1 2.JPG | Alternate58 = 6078; Daily Bugle Paper (Earth-6078).png | Alternate59 = 7475 | Alternate60 = 7642; Thor Odinson (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate61 = 7711; Thor Odinson (Earth-7711) 1.jpg | Alternate62 = 7812 | Alternate63 = 7940; Thor Odinson (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate64 = 7958; Thor Odinson (Earth-7958).jpg | Alternate65 = 8013; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate66 = 8041; Thor Odinson (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate67 = Thorangutan | Alternate68 = 8110 | Alternate69 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate70 = 8234 | Alternate71 = 8312 | Alternate72 = 8441; Thor Odinson (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate73 = 8545; Thor Odinson (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 22 0001.jpg | Alternate74 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate75 = 8861; Thor Odinson (Earth-8861).jpg | Alternate76 = 8909; Thor Odinson (Earth-8909) 002.jpg | Alternate77 = 8910; Thor Odinson (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate78 = 9009; Thor Odinson (Earth-9009).jpg | Alternate79 = 9014; Thor Odinson (Earth-9014) Avengers Vol 3 42.jpg | Alternate80 = 9031 | Alternate81 = Sore | Alternate82 = 9092; Thor Odinson (Earth-9092).jpg | Alternate83 = 9105 | Alternate84 = 9112 | Alternate85 = 9151 | Alternate86 = 9200 | Alternate87 = 9202 | Alternate88 = 9260 | Alternate89 = 9411; Thor Odinson (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 150.jpg | Alternate90 = 9511 | Alternate91 = 9512; Thor Odinson (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate92 = 9590; Thor Odinson (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate93 = 9591; Thor Odinson (Earth-9591) from Ruins Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate94 = 9796; Thor Odinson 01 (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate95 = 9811; Thor (Earth-9811).JPG | Alternate96 = 9828; Thor Odinson (Earth-9828).png | Alternate97 = Donar; Thor Odinson (Earth-9907).png | Alternate98 = 9916 | Alternate99 = 9922 | Alternate100 = 9930; Thor Odinson (Earth-9930).jpg | Alternate101 = 9997 | Alternate102 = 10011; Thor Odinson (Realm of Kings).jpg | Alternate103 = 10021; Thor Odinson (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate104 = 10091; Thor Odinson (Earth-726633) (cut).jpg | Alternate105 = Thor; Thor Odinson (Earth-10190).jpg | Alternate106 = 10223; Thor Odinson (Earth-10223).jpg | Alternate107 = 10246; Thor Odinson (Earth-10246).jpg | Alternate108 = 10363; Thor Odinson (Earth-10363).jpg | Alternate109 = 10995; Thor Odinson (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 23.jpg | Alternate110 = 11035; Thor Odinson (Earth-11035) from Thor First Thunder Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate111 = 11080; Thor (Earth-11080).jpg | Alternate112 = 11124; Thor Odinson (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate113 = 11126; Thor Odinson (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate114 = 11418; Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Alternate115 = 11911; Thor Odinson (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate116 = 11947; Thor_Odinson_%28Earth-11947%29_from_What_If_Vol_2_67_0001.jpg | Alternate117 = 12011; Thor Odinson (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate118 = 12091; Thor Odinson (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate119 = 12101; Thor Odinson (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate120 = 12125; Thor Odinson (Earth-12125).jpg | Alternate121 = 12591; Thor Odinson (Earth-12591) 0001.jpg | Alternate122 = 13017; Steven Rogers (Earth-13017) and Thor Odinson (Earth-13017) 001.jpg | Alternate123 = 13133; Thor Odinson (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 19 001.jpg | Alternate124 = 13159; Thor Odinson (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate125 = 13584; Mjolnir (Earth-TRN340).jpg.jpg | Alternate126 = All-Father Thor; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate127 = 14029; Thor Odinson (Earth-14029) from Iron Man Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Alternate128 = Thorr; Thorr Odinson (Earth-14325) 001.jpg | Alternate129 = King Thor/All-Father; Thor Odinson (Earth-14412) from Thor God of Thunder Vol 1 21 0001.png | Alternate130 = 14622; Thor Odinson (Earth-14622) 001.png | Alternate131 = 14831; Thor Odinson (Earth-14831) from New Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate132 = 14845 | Alternate133 = 15061; Thor Odinson (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate134 = 16001; Thor Odinson (Earth-16001) from Thors Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate135 = 16112; Thor Odinson (Earth-16112) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 12 001.jpg | Alternate136 = 18451; Thor Odinson (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate137 = 20051 | Alternate138 = 20110; Thor trn019 (cut).jpg | Alternate139 = President Odinson; Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_28_Page_15_Thor_Odinson_(Earth-20604).jpg | Alternate140 = 21011; Thor Odinson (Earth-21011).jpg | Alternate141 = 21050; Thor Odinson 01 (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate142 = 21119 | Alternate143 = 21722; Thor Odinson (Earth-21722) from Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate144 = 21993; Thor Odinson (Earth-21993) (cut).jpg | Alternate145 = 22020 | Alternate146 = 23223; Thor Odinson (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate147 = 24111; Thor Odinson (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate148 = 24133; Thor Odinson (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate149 = 26292 | Alternate150 = 28918 | Alternate151 = 29007 | Alternate152 = 30987; Thor Odinson (Earth-30987).jpg | Alternate153 = Donald Blake | Alternate154 = 32201; Thor Odinson (Earth-32201).jpg | Alternate155 = 33900 | Alternate156 = 36231; Thor Odinson (Earth-36231).jpg | Alternate157 = 37072 | Alternate158 = Donald Blake | Alternate159 = 41001; | Alternate160 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-45162) from What If Age Of Ultron Vol 1 5 001.png | Alternate161 = 49487; Thor Odinson (Earth-49487).jpg | Alternate162 = 50302; Thor Odinson (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate163 = 57780; Thor Odinson (Earth-57780) 001 (cut).jpg | Alternate164 = 59882 | Alternate165 = 61011; Thor Odinson (Earth-61011) Spider-Man & Friends Loyalty and Respect Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate166 = 61112; Thor Odinson (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate167 = 61422; Thor Odinson (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate168 = 64894 | Alternate169 = 70105 | Alternate170 = 70766; Thor Odinson (Earth-60766) from Thor Vol 1 178.jpg | Alternate171 = 70813; Thor Odinson (Earth-70813).jpg | Alternate172 = 71016; Thor Odinson (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate173 = 71166; Thor 71166.jpg | Alternate174 = 71912; Thor Odinson (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate175 = 77013; Thor Odinson (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate176 = 80219 | Alternate177 = 81122; Thor UFF X-Men Annual-02 35 (cut).jpg | Alternate178 = 81156 | Alternate179 = 81191; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate180 = 81223; Thor Odinson (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate181 = 81225 | Alternate182 = 81426; Thor Odinson (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate183 = 81518; Secret Wars Vol 1 2 Ribic Variant Textless.jpg | Alternate184 = 82101 | Alternate185 = 82432 | Alternate186 = 82618; Thor Odinson (Earth-82618).jpg | Alternate187 = 82803 | Alternate188 = 82829 | Alternate189 = 83438; Thor2.jpeg | Alternate190 = 83600; Thor Odinson (Earth-83600) from What If Vol 1 39 001.png | Alternate191 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-83840).jpg | Alternate192 = 84444; Thor Odinson (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate193 = 88234 | Alternate194 = 89112; Thor Odinson (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate195 = 89721; Thor Odinson (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate196 = 90110 | Alternate197 = 90211; Thor (Earth-90211) 0001.jpg | Alternate198 = Thor; Iron Man Noir Vol 1 3 page 16 Thor (Earth-90214).jpg | Alternate199 = 90251; Thor Odinson (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate200 = 90659; Thor Odinson (Earth-90659).jpg | Alternate201 = 91110; Thor Odinson (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate202 = 91126 | Alternate203 = 94001 | Alternate204 = 94040; Thor Odinson (Earth-94040).jpg | Alternate205 = 94600; Thor Odinson (Earth-94600).jpg | Alternate206 = Thorangutan; Thorangutan Odinson 001 (Earth-95019).jpg | Alternate207 = 95126; Thor Odinson (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate208 = 95371; Thor Odinson (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate209 = 97161; Thor Odinson (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Alternate210 = 97751; Thor Odinson (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate211 = 98091; Thor Odinson (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate212 = 98101; Thor Odinson (Earth-98101).jpg | Alternate213 = 98105; Thor Odinson (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate214 = 98120; Thor Odinson (Earth-98120) from Avengers Forever Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate215 = 98121; Thor Odinson (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate216 = 98570 | Alternate217 = 99062; Thor Odinson (Earth-99062) 001.jpg | Alternate218 = 200500; Thor Odinson (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate219 = 200506; Thor Odinson (Earth-200506).jpg | Alternate220 = 200515; Thor Odinson (Earth-200515) Wha...Huh Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate221 = 201163; Thor (Earth-201163).jpg | Alternate222 = 523002 | Alternate223 = 669116; Thor Odinson (Earth-669116) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate224 = 730834; Thor Odinson (Earth-730834) Avengers United They Stand Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate225 = 807128; Thor Odinson (Earth-807128) from Old Man Logan Vol 2 8 001.png | Alternate226 = 820231; Thor Odinson (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate227 = 840645; Thor Odinson (Earth-840645).jpg | Alternate228 = 841047 | Alternate229 = 941066 | Alternate230 = 961212; Thor (Earth-961212) 0001.jpg | Alternate231 = 983107; Thor Odinson (Earth-983107).jpg | Alternate232 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN136); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN136).jpg | Alternate233 = Thor (Earth-TRN161); Thor (Earth-TRN161) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate234 = Thor (Earth-20329); Thor (Earth-TRN228) 01.jpg | Alternate235 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN237); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate236 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN246) | Alternate237 = Thorangutan; Thorangutan Odinson (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate238 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN292); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN292) from Young Avengers Vol 2 8 0001.png | Alternate239 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN294); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate240 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN372); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN372) 001.png | Alternate241 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN533); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 27 001.png | Alternate242 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN518); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate243 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN522); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN522) Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate244 = Thor; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate245 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN563); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN563) from Thor Season One Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate246 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN576); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN576) from Spidey Vol 1 11 001.jpg | Alternate247 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN588); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate248 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN591); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate249 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN627); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN627) from What If Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate250 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN632); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate251 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN666); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN666) from Thanos Vol 2 14 001.jpg | Alternate252 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN667); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN667) from Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Television1 = 8107; Thor Odinson-SpiderFriends (cut).jpg | Television2 = 8096; Thor Odinson (Earth-8096) 003.png | Television3 = 12041; Thor Odison (Earth-12041) from Hulk and the Agents Of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 8.png | Television4 = 14042; Thor Odinson (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 1 001.png | Television5 = 91119; Thor Odinson (Earth-91119) 0001.png | Television6 = 92131; Thor Odinson (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 6.jpg | Television7 = 534834; Thor Odinson (Earth-534834) (cut).jpg | Television8 = 600026; Thor Odinson (Earth-600026).png | Television9 = 730784; Thor Odinson (Earth-730784).png | Television10 = 904913; No Image Male.jpg | Television11 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN513); No Image Male.jpg | Television12 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN524); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN524) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 9.png | Movies1 = Donald Blake | Movies2 = 3488; Thor Odinson (Earth-3488).jpg | Movies3 = 10022; Thor-planet-hulk2 (cut).jpg | Movies4 = 60808; Thor ultimate avengers.jpg | Movies5 = 101001; No Image Male.jpg | Movies6 = 199999; Thor Odinson (Earth-199999) from Avengers Infinity War 001.jpg | Movies7 = 400005 | Movies8 = 555326; Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-15h56m07s238.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Thor Odinson (Earth-6109) 004.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Thor Odinson (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 009.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Thor Odinson (Earth-13122).png | Video Games4 = 24106; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games5 = 30847; Thor Odinson (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0001.png | Video Games6 = 42610; Thor Odinson (Earth-42610) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 0001.jpg | Video Games7 = 46102; Thor Odinson (Earth-46102) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games8 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN006); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN022) and Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN006) from Spider-Man 2 Enter Electro 0001.jpg | Video Games9 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN012); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN022); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN022) and Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN006) from Spider-Man 2 Enter Electro 0001.jpg | Video Games11 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN131); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN131) 001.jpg | Video Games12 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN219); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg | Video Games13 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN258); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 0001.png | Video Games14 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN335); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN335) from Marvel Super Heroes 3D Grandmaster’s Challenge 0001.jpg | Video Games15 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN461); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games16 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN517); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games17 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN561); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games18 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN562); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 004.png | Video Games19 = Thor Odinson (Noir) (Earth-TRN562); Thor Odinson (Noir) (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 005.png | Video Games20 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN662); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN662) from Marvel Contest of Champions 002.jpg | Video Games21 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN670); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN670) from Marvel Strike Force Promo 0001.jpg | Teams1 = Thor Corps; Thor Corps (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 1 440 0001.jpg | Teams2 = Fantastic Thors; Fantastic Thors (Earth-15143) from Siege Vol 2 4 001.jpg | Others1 = Beta Ray Bill; Secret Invasion Aftermath Beta Ray Bill - The Green of Eden Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others2 = Dargo Ktor; Dargo Ktor (Earth-8710) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Others3 = Loki Laufeyson; Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) from Avengers & X-Men- AXIS Vol 1 9 001.jpeg | Others4 = Ragnarok; Civil War Vol 1 3 page 24 Thor (Clone) (Earth-616).jpg | Others5 = Thor Girl; Tarene (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 2 33 001.jpg | Others6 = Thor; Thor Odinson (Earth-253).jpg | Others7 = Dave (Actor); Dave of Santa Monica from Thor 394 (cut).jpg | Others8 = Demon Duplicate; Thor Odinson (Earth-616) and Thor Odinson (Demon Duplicate) (Earth-616) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 95 0001.jpg | Others9 = Hercules; Incredible Hercules Vol 1 132 Textless.jpg | Others10 = Igron Duplicate; Thor Odinson (Duplicate) (Earth-616) Thor Vol 1 217.jpg | Others11 = Mike Murdock; Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil Vol 1 30.jpg | Others12 = Roger "Red" Norvell; Roger Norvell (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Others13 = Skrull Subversive | Others14 = Taskmaster's Robot; Thor (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others15 = Thor Kid; Thor Kid (Earth-616) 1.jpg | Others16 = Wade Wilson; | Others17 = Captain America (Steve Rogers); Steven Rogers (Earth-928).jpg | Others18 = Cecil McAdam; Cecil McAdam (Earth-928) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 15 0001.jpg | Others19 = Thor; No Image Male.jpg | Others20 = Android; Ultimates Vol 3 5 Page 20 Thor(Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others21 = Harry Wilson | Others22 = Skrull Subversive; Thor Odinson (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others23 = Spider-Man (Peter Parker); Spider-Man of Earth-20051 as Thor.jpeg | Others24 = Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff); Natalia Romanova (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0002.png | Others25 = Franklin Richards; Franklin Richards (Earth-38909) (cut).jpg | Others26 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-88255).jpg | Others27 = Hydra Imposter; HYDRA - HYDRA Infiltration.png | Others28 = Poppupian; Thor Odinson (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others29 = Rogue (Anna Marie); Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-941066) 002.jpg | Others30 = Skrull Subversive; Thor Odinson (Skrull) (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg | Others31 = Howard the Thor; No Image Male.jpg | Related1 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-616).jpg | Related2 = Jake Olson; Jakeolsen 01 (cut).JPG | Related3 = Thori; Thori (Earth-616).png | Related4 = Thrr; Thrr (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related5 = Throg; Simon Walterson (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Related6 = Nobilus (Thor's Clone); Nobilus (Earth-616) from Warlock and the Infinity Watch Vol 1 4 0001.JPG | Related7 = Replicoid (Thor's Clone); Replicoid (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Related8 = Sparky the Lightning Kid; Sparky the Lightning Kid.jpg | Related9 = Tanarus; Mighty Thor Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg | Related10 = Thor-El;Thor-El (Earth-616) from Unlimited Access -4 0001.jpg | Related11 = Thor Odinson (Heroes Reborn); Thor Odinson (Heroes Reborn).jpg | Related12 = Thor Odinson (Onslaught Reborn) | Related13 = Thor Odinson (Pre-Ragnarok); Thor Odinson (Pre-Ragnarok) (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Related14 = Harbinger of Thor; Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928) from Marvel Annual Flair (Trading Cards) 1994 Set 0001.gif | Related15 = Thorion; Thorion (Earth-9602) from Thorion of the New Asgods Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related16 = Vaughn Zeldow | Related17 = Robot; Thor (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Related18 = Hammer; Hammer (Hydra) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 520 0001.png | Related19 = Thor (A.I.vengers); Thor (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Ant-Man Annual Vol 2 1 001.jpg | New Header1 = Thor Corps members | New Header1_1 = James Rhodes; James Rhodes (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 3 001.jpg | New Header1_2 = Lila Rhodes; Lila Rhodes (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 5 003.jpg | New Header1_3 = Aldrif Doomsdottir; Aldrif Doomsdottir (Earth-15513) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 2 001.jpg | New Header1_4 = Alison Blaire; A-Force Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg | New Header1_5 = Groot; Thors Vol 1 2 Keown Variant Textless.jpg | New Header1_6 = Ti Asha Ra; Ti Asha Ra (Earth-15513) from Old Man Logan Vol 1 1.jpg | New Header1_7 = Thor of Arachnia; Thor (Earth-22191) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 4.jpg | New Header1_8 = Dino-Thor; Dino-Thor (Earth-23134) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | New Header1_9 = Thorus; Thorus (Earth-51910) from Thors Vol 1 1.jpg | New Header1_10 = Curt Connors; Curt Connors (Earth-61610) from Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 4 001.jpg | New Header1_11 = Eric Brooks; Eric Brooks (Earth-61610) from Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 4 001.jpg }} ru: ro:Thor pt-br:Thor